disneyfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Als Het Weer Lente Wordt
"Als Het Weer Lente Wordt" is een lied uit Bambi II (2006). Het lied wordt gezongen wanneer Bambi en De Grote Prins van het Woud hun dag samen doorbrengen aan het begin van de lente. Het lied laat ook zien dat Bambi en zijn vader een band met elkaar aan het opbouwen zijn. Tekst Als Het Weer Lente Wordt NL= Waarom duurt de winter toch zo lang Oh waar blijft de zon? Duurt niet lang meer Nee, wees maar niet bang Want echt de lente komt en kou verdwijnt Wordt een herinnering als een nieuwe dag verschijnt En jij zult nooit alleen zijn Jij en ik hebben 't hier heel fijn Nu het weer lente wordt De zon laat zich eindelijk weer eens zien De sneeuw houdt het nu wel voorgezien Als het weer lente wordt De dooi valt in de lucht Wordt opgewarmd Dit is een nieuw seizoen Een jonge lente, een mooi geluid De bladeren zijn weer groen, de Donkere lucht verdwijnt snel Als sneeuw voor de zon, de kou is nu gevlucht En jij zult nooit alleen zijn Nu 't weer lente wordt Wanneer krijg ik nu m'n gewei? Dat duurt niet lang meer, als je ook maar een beetje op mij lijkt Is dat zo? Ja, en daar kun je maar op één manier achter komen... (Nu het weer lente wordt) Een nieuw voorjaar begint Voor een vader en zijn kind De hele natuur groeit nu iets sneller Ieder moment duurt weer iets langer En dat wordt eigenlijk steeds sterker Oooh! Jij en ik zullen nooit alleen zijn Jij en ik hebben 't hier heel fijn Nu 't weer lente wordt De zon laat zich eindelijk weer eens zien De sneeuw houdt het nu wel voorgezien Als het weer lente wordt (Als het weer lente wordt) Als het weer lente wordt Lalalalalalala Lalalalalalala Oohooh... |-|First Sign of Spring EN= Why does winter Always make you wait For a glimpse of sun? Takes a simple clue Or leap of faith To know the time will come When long, cold nights Fade into memory Looking at the morning light And we will be together Leaving our cares behind forever At the first sign of spring The heat of the sun Will shine right through And never a moment comes too soon As the first sign of spring Air is getting warmer By the day As the thaw begins So put a corner on this page The leaves are green again And cloudy skies Are lifting away Right in front of our very eyes And we will be together (At the first sign of spring.... At the first sign of spring...) A new season 's begun For a Father and son And everything grows a little faster And every moment stretches longer And it will only get much stronger We will be together Leaving our cares behind forever At the first sign of spring The heat of the sun will shine right through Never a moment comes too soon As the first sign of spring (At the first sign of spring... At the first sign of spring...) Bronnen *http://walt-disney-world.jouwweb.nl/songteksten/bambi-ii/03-als-het-weer-lente-wordt *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jFQytEVLv_4 Universum en:First Sign of Spring Categorie:Bambi II liedjes